Giving Chase at the Rhyhorn Race!/Transcript
This is the transcript of Giving Chase at the Rhyhorn Race in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins) Narrator: Setting his sights on the Kalos League. Ash challenged and successfully defeated Viola the Santalune City gym leader and earn his first badge in the Kalos Region. (Cut to the heroes) Ash Ketchum: So Serena, where are you heading from here? Serena: Uh, me? Well I... uh, I'm... Emerl: Why don't you come with us, please? Winnie the Pooh: Yes, if you please? Bonnie: Yeah, that will be fun! Come on with us, we'll have a great time! Clemont: Yeah, sounds like a excellent idea to me! Sora Takenouchi: Yeah, come with us. Biyomon: So we can go on our journey. Ash Ketchum: Thanks to you, I came up with my Santalune Gym strategy, And if you could help me from here on out, uh, It would be great. Serena: Hmm, Sure! How could I say no to all that? Tai Kamiya: That's what I'm talking about! Ash Ketchum: All right! Flain: That's awesome! Pikachu: Pika! Clemont: Yeah, that's the spirit! Bonnie: Come on! Serena: Ash, your planning to travel to the Cyllage Gym next are you? Ash Ketchum: Yeah. Serena: Well, I can show you how to get there. (She brings out her guidebook) Ta-da! Here's what we are now, Santalune City, Lumiose City is between us and Cyllage City, so we have to travel back from Lumiose City to Cyllage City before we get there. Emerl: I guess your right. Serena: Great, There's a boutique in Lumiose City with the cutest clothes, And there's an awesome bakery that has the best pastries you ever tasted! Gobba: That's delicious! Palmon: I really want to eat them! Mimi Tachikawa: I want to see how they taste! Serena: What are we waiting for? Let's hurry up! Bonnie: Yippee! Ash Ketchum: Clemont, step on it! Clemont: I'm doing my best! Lunk: Coming! (They took off as we cut to the heroes walking in the forest) Ash Ketchum: Long as we're going to Lumiose City, I really like to take a shot at the Lumiose Gym battle. Clemont: Well it's probably a good idea to keep in mind, you haven't been in the Kalos Region long. I've got an idea why don't you utilize this time to catch another Kalos Pokémon. Ash Ketchum: Yeah, that's a good point. Now where's my next Pokémon hanging out? Bonnie: Hey, Ash. If you can a really cute Pokémon, well you let me take care of it? Ash Ketchum: Sure, of course. Bonnie: Yippee, ya! Clemont: So why did you decided to go on a journey, Serena? Serena: Huh? (She gives Ash a handkerchief) I want it to give this back to you. It's yours. (Team Robot in Pokémon XY opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Giving Chase at the Rhyhorn Race! Serena: Ash, remember what were talking about going to Professor Oak's Pokémon Summer Camp back when we we're younger? Ash Ketchum: Yeah. Serena: Well, you let me burrow this, way back then. (Flashback starts with Serena as a child) Young Serena: Where is everybody? Where did you all go? (She gets scared and runs off and ends up trip on the ground, injuring her knee and looks at the bushes seeing a Poliwag jumps out and bounces away) I knew I didn't want to go to camp, I knew it! Mommy! (Then the bush moves as she gets scared then Young Ash pops out) Young Ash: Poliwag? (He looks at Serena) Hey, are you alright? Hi, I'm Ash. Who are you? What's wrong? Young Serena: I hurt my leg. Young Ash: Don't worry, see this? This will make it better. (He wraps the handkerchief around Serena's injured knee) All done. Now watch this, feel better, feel better right away! Young Serena: It still hurts, I can't stand up! Young Ash: Don't give up, till it's over okay? Come on. (Young Ash grabs Young Serena's hand lifts her) There you go. I think we should be getting back to the campsite okay? Come on. (They walk away to the campsite as the flashback ends) Tigger: Say, that's Ash's handkerchief? Serena: Yeah, I've been wanted to give it back to you, for a long time now. But never had a chance to do it. Thank you. Ash Ketchum: Uh, sure. Serena: But then, when I saw the Garchomp news story on TV and saw it was you, I knew it was time for me to try to track you down. Ash Ketchum: Hold on! Now I remember! You're the girl with the straw hat! Wow, that was you! And you came all that way for this? Pikachu: Pikachu. Serena: Not just that. You see, I also really wanted to see you again. But, I never guessed you wouldn't remember me at all. Hmm. Ash Ketchum: Uh, yeah. Sorry. Pikachu: Pika, Pikachu. (Everyone laughs) Tai Kamiya: (elbows Emerl and whispers) She seems to take a liking to our friend here. Isn't she, Emerl? Emerl: Yeah, she sure is. (Suddenly they hear a stampede noise) Bonnie: What's that noise? Serena: That's...? (They turn to see a group of Rhyhorns along with people there riding on running as the heroes manage to get out of the way before they get runover) Serena: I knew it, Rhyhorn! Tai Kamiya: What are they're doing here? Clemont: There's more! (Ash brings out his Pokedex and analyzes a group of Rhyhorn) Ash's Pokedex: Rhyhorn, the Spikes Pokémon. Rhyhorn recklessly charges straight ahead, trampling over anything that gets in its way. Ash Ketchum: What was that about? Serena: It's a Rhyhorn race. Ash Ketchum: Race? (Then Officer Jenny along with five people came) Chris Kratt: Are you kids okay? Officer Jenny: What do you all think your doing? You're not suppose to be here! Your standing right in the middle of the Rhyhorn race course! Ash, Emerl and All Boy's: Rhyhorn Race Course? Rigby: We're sorry, we didn't know there's a race. (Now we cut to the Rhyhorn Race) Kirby: Poyo? Emerl: Hey Kirby. Yoshi: So you came just in time. Martin Kratt: That's Kirby? Rainbow Dash: Yeah, that's him. He's our friend. Officer Jenny: This is Odyssey Village, Where the Rhyhorn race Begins. The course starts here at the village square, goes to the forest and comes back. Ed: Cool! Jimmy Z: So Cool. Announcer: Things are heated up here on day two of this exciting Rhyhorn race! In the latest number 5 Ian! Ash Ketchum: Wow, a Rhyhorn race! Never seen one before! Clemont: Rhyhorn races are popular in the Kalos region. Ash Ketchum: This is so awesome to watch! Bonnie: Rhyhorn are so cute too! Double-D: But some of them are dangerous because they could attack us, if we enter their territory. Louie: Good point, Double-D. Serena: You know they even have special Rhyhorn race tracks in bigger city. This course is actually kinda easy. Ash & Eddy: Really? Ash Ketchum: You sure know a lot! Serena: Well I guess so. Okay an offical Rhyhorn Race consist of six of Rhyhorns see. Ash Ketchum: Wow. Officer Jenny: There's a special Rhyhorn race anyone can participating tomorrow. Ash, if you along your friends the DigiDestined interested you might want give that race a try. Ash Ketchum: You mean it? Great we're in! Tai Kamiya: I'm with ya! Koki: Follow us, we know where the Rhyhorn farm is. (Now we cut to the farm) Female Rhyhorn Farmer: Choose your Rhyhorn for the race from these right here. Ash Ketchum: Cool! Davis Motomiya: Awesome! Takato Matsuki: I have to agree. Takuya Kanbara: Me, too! Female Rhyhorn Farmer: Go ahead and pick any Rhyhorn that interest you. Ash Ketchum: You mean I can really choose of my own? Tai Kamiya: Us too? Female Rhyhorn Farmer: Sure. Takuya Kanbara: Yes, baby! Officer Jenny: Well, I need to get back to work. Have a great race Ash and DigiDestined, bye. Ash Ketchum: We will thanks for everything Officer Jenny. Wonder which one I should choose? Bonnie: Each one of them is so cute! Tai Kamiya: Let's go pick one that might be interested. Davis Motomiya: I pick this one. Takato Matsuki: That Rhyhorn looks very nice to me. Takuya Kanbara: I'll pick this one. (Ash was about to walk a Rhyhorn from behind) Serena: Ash, don't do that! If you approach your Rhyhorn from behind, it might begin to panic and then run. Do this, come in from the front and move very slowly. (She slowly walk to the Rhyhorn) There, there is okay. See? Ash Ketchum: Amazing. Serena: Now this Rhyhorn seems to be gentle and really smart. Joe Kido: What do you know, you have a Rhyhorn that was already tamed. Ash Ketchum: Sounds then I good, then I choose you. Nice to meet you Rhyhorn. Takato Matsuki: Hey there, Rhyhorn. Tai Kamiya: Hey, Rhyhorn. Takuya Kanbara: What up, Rhyhorn. Davis Motomiya: That Rhyhorn really likes me. Clemont: Wow, I'm impressed. Serena you're so good at handling Rhyhorn. Serena: Thank you, see the truth is mother is a Rhyhorn racer, and so she made sure I knew how to handle them for the time I was a little girl. Mimi Tachikawa: Does that mean you want to be a Rhyhorn Racer too, Serena? Serena: Well? Rhyhorn racing is fine, but I wonder. There maybe something I might like to do even more, so I haven't made any decision just yet. Eddy: You never made a decision yet? Clemont: If you ask me, I say sounds like you want to find your own path. Ash Ketchum: Hey, Serena. Since you know so much about Rhyhorn racing, do you think you can teach me some of the basics, the rules and how to ride? Tai Kamiya: Don't forget about me! Davis Motomiya: Please show us! Takato Matsuki: Yeah, I really want to win in a Rhyhorn racing! Takuya Kanbara: Please, Serena? Serena: You mean me? Ash, Tai, Davis, Takato & Takuya: Yeah, please? Aviva: Yeah, let those kids have a race. Clemont: You have so much experience, it would really be a big help. We really don't know anything at all. Bonnie: Please, Serena? You're the expert! Serena: Well I guess so. Ash Ketchum: Alright! Tai Kamiya: Yes! (Now we cut to Team Rocket and the villains are spying on the heroes) Jessie: The twerp and Pikachu, we've been looking for these two. James: And they've got Rhyhorn racing on the brain. Meowth: When you got a Rhyhorn you got some. (Wobbuffet pops out, but James pushes it away) Ollie: Shut up, Wobbuffet! Zach Varmitech: So those Wild Rats are here as well. Gaston Gourmand: I believe that's pronouced Wild Kratts. Zach Varmitech: Whatever. (Then the message beeps and the villains answers it) Donita Donata: Who is it? (Then we see a silhouette of a man petting his Hydreigon in the video) Mr. Ross (Silhouette): Your here at the Rhyhorn Race right? Zach Varmitech: That's right. Verminious Snaptrap: We see the heroes, along with your enemies Rigby and Mordecai, sir. Major Nixel: Those Lousy Mixels and those DigiDestined are here too. Mr. Ross (Silhouette): I see. Then you must capture all of the Rhyhorns from the Rhyhorn race and bring them to me. Jessie: They've got power to spare and reeling in a Rhyhorn and Pikachu is sure to earn us the Boss's seal of approval! James: Grade A. Meowth: Yeah, so let's catch 'em, what do you say? Francisco: Perfect! Bad Dog: Can't wait for that! Zach Varmitech: I'll use my Zackbots to capture all of the Rhyhorns from the race! (Laughing evilly) Donita Donata: When I have them all, they'll be perfect as my lovely decorations. Gaston Gourmand: I'll cook those Rhyhorn and I'll eat them to see how they taste. (Laughing) Mr. Ross (silhouette): Then go get them. The Villains: Yes, sir. Mr. Ross (silhouette): Good, put if you fail me, My Hydreigon will take you down, Understood? (The screen turns off) Verminious Snaptrap: Understood our master. (Who's that Pokémon? segment starts) All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Fennekin! (Back to the episode. Now we see Serena dresses up as a Rhyhorn racer) Serena: Okay, I'm all set! Sora Takenouchi: Wow. You look so pretty with that clothes! Serena: Thank you. Bonnie: You look great. Clemont: It suits you. Serena: Aww thank you. I saw these patches on my suit just for fun. Bonnie: Wow there so cute! Serena: Ash look! Ash Ketchum: (Dresses up as a Rhyhorn racer clothes) Awesome looking good! (The DigiDestined Leaders came and they all dresses up as Rhyhorn racers too) Tai Kamiya: What do you think? Davis Motomiya: Pretty cool, huh? Takato Matsuki: Are we awesome or what? Takuya Kanbara: Like it? Magnifo: That's good looking! Torts: Nice racers! Flain: Awesome dudes! Vulk: I really like it! Serena: They call it Rhyhorn race fashion! Ash Ketchum: (Laughs in joy) How do we look? Bonnie: Perfect! Agumon: You look perfect too, Tai! Zoe Orimoto: '''That's very nice. '''Takato Matsuki: '''Now teach us how to ride a Rhyhorn if you please. '''Serena: '''First you apporach the Rhyhorn slowly so you won't startled it. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Okay. '''Serena: '''Next you put your foot on here, and then boost yourself up. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Like this? (He boost himself trying to ride on Rhyhorn, but he fell) '''Clemont: '''Are you okay? '''Ash Ketchum: '''Even getting on one of these is tougher than I thought. '''Serena: '''Of course. You need to practice. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Right, practice! Here it goes! (Ash tries to get on his Rhyhorn over and over again, but failed) '''Tai Kamiya: '''What's up with Ash? '''Davis Motomiya: '''Beats me. '''Takato Matsuki: He tries to get on, but it keeps failing. Takuya Kanbara: '''Tell me about it. - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Suddenly a net came down upon Ash and ties him up, then Rhyhorn and Pikachu gets trapped by a square barrier and turns into a cage) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Pikachu! Rhyhorn! What's going on around here? (He looks at the right side seeing all the Rhyhorn racers are tied up) It's the other racers! (Next he turns to see Tai, Davis, Takato & Takuya are grabbed by the Zackbots) Guys! What happened?! '''Tai Kamiya: '''We don't know what's going on?! '''Davis Motomiya: '''Those blac robots came out of nowhere and grabs us and our Rhyhorns! '''Takato Matsuki: '''Who could've done this? '''Takuya Kanbara: '''I don't know! - - - - - - - '''Ash Ketchum: '''Team Rocket! '''Davis Motomiya: '''Major Nixel! '''Tai Kamiya: '''And there's D.O.O.M.! '''Zach Varmitech: '''Well, well, well. You must be the DigiDestined. '''Takato Matsuki: '''How do you know us? '''Zach Varmitech: '''Simple, I heard that you kids and your Digimon defeated the Dark Masters long ago. '''Takuya Kanbara: '''Who are you jerks? '''Zach Varmitech: '''I am Zach Varmitech! '''Donita Donata: '''I am Donita Donata. '''Gaston Gourmand: '''I'm Gaston Gourmand! - (Now we go to the post-credits as we see the villains talk to the silhouette person and his Hydreigon) '''Zach Varmitech: But, Mister it was those Wild Rats and their friends. Donita Donata: They, along with those kids and their digital monsters called The DigiDestined and their Digimon foiled our plans to capture all the Rhyhorns! Gaston Gourmand: We tried to stop them, but they're tough! Major Nixel: Please don't hurt us! We can explain! Mr. Ross (Silhouette): That's it, I had enough of you arguing. Hydreigon, use Dragon Pulse on those failures! (Hydreigon slowly floats towards the villains and prepares to fire Dragon Pulse) Gaston Gourmand: Uh-oh! Bad Dog: Wait, we can work this out! Donita Donata: Just watch my hair, okay? (Hydreigon fires Dragon Pulse at the Villains for failing as the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts